A Place in this world
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: Everyone around her disappeared, her mom, her brother, her sister, and her dad. Bella Swan is 14 and has stopped talking to people and is now up for adoption. The Cullen family adopts her hoping to connect with her. Will it work? Cullens are vamps
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Daddy!" I said giving him a hug. He walked in from work looking tired.

"BELLA!" He screamed and picked me up and spun me around.

"Daddy, you're home!" I said and he laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Where's the rest of the swan clan?" he asked and I pointed upstairs.

"Hey honey!" my mom said kissing my daddy on the cheek.

"Hey, you wanna go to Denny's and eat dinner? That way you wouldn't have to cook,"

"Oh no honey, I don't mind cooking," my mom argued and I just sat there.

"But I got a raise today, I can afford it," he said and my mom finally nodded.

"Okay, Bella, go get your brother and sister," my mom said and I nodded and ran up to my sister, Ellen's, room.

"Ellen, we're eating out tonight," I said and she looked up from her homework then nodded. Ellen was 17, 5'5, and was as skinny as a toothpick.

"Okay," she said and closed her book and got up. I ran to James's room and told him. He looked at me then went back to his computer. James was 19, 5'9 and had dark hair like our dad. Ellen and I had brown hair like our mom.

"James! We are going to eat!" I announced and he shrugged.

"I'm not hungry," he said and I soon heard the beeping of his computer.

"But we're going to eat at Denny's!" I said hoping it would make a difference.

"So?" he asked and put headphones on.

"James! Momma wants us all to go," I said and he ignored me.

"Bella, honey, go get ready," my mom said coming up the stairs.

"Mom, James won't go," I said and James looked at me.

"Snitch," he said and my mom motioned for me to leave.

"James, don't be so rude to your sister!" I heard mom say. I went into my room and closed the door. I picked out a skirt and a shirt and grabbed my shoes.

"I READY!" I announced running into the living room.

"Well, you look very pretty!" my dad said hugging me.

"Thank you!" I said and soon my mom came out with Ellen behind her and a reluctant James behind her.

"Let's go," my dad said picking me up and carrying me to the car.

"Mom, this is stupid," James said and my mom glared at him.

"James, what is wrong with you? This is better then me cooking," my mom said and James sighed.

"James, just be nice to your sisters and your mom for this one night," my dad said and James ignored him.

"He won't, he's always mean to Bella and me," Ellen said and James stared at her.

"Why don't you shut up?"

"Why don't we all play a game?" I suggested.

"Great idea, honey, what did you have in mind?" my mom asked.

"The quiet game," I said and my mom smiled.

"Okay, it begins now,"

"This is so stupid," James said after 15 minutes.

"James loses!" I said

"I don't care, shut up kid!" James yelled.

"Hey, James stop being rude!" my mom said and I was grateful when we pulled up to Denny's.

"I'll take the lumberjack slam!" my dad said and we all ordered something different.

"So Ellen, how's school going?" my dad asked cutting into his pancakes.

"Good, I got my senior ring!" Ellen announced.

"Great," my dad said and looked at James, "you applying for colleges?"

"Oh yeah, I've applied for Baylor, Princeton," James said sarcastically.

"James, be serious," my mom said and we finished our dinner then went home.

"Ah that was great," my dad said when we were at a red light.

"Yeah it was," my mom agreed.

"Dad, the light is green," James said and my dad moved forward slowly.

"DAD! STOP!" Ellen yelled when she saw a car stopped in front of us.

"DADDY!"

"CHARLIE!" my mom screamed and I screamed before everything went dark.

A/N: How was it? Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

Darkness. A simple word, but yet a difficult one. I was surrounded by darkness. It felt like I was in a tunnel and I couldn't find my way out until I finally saw a light at the end. I had always heard don't go towards the light. But I did.

"Isabella? Can you hear me?" I heard a voice say. I slowly opened my eyes and saw it was a doctor. My doctor.

"Doctor Cullen?" It came out more as a question than I meant it to.

"Isabella, do you remember anything?" he asked sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"I remember James saying the light was green, Ellen yelling to stop, me shouting 'daddy', and my mom screaming, then I screamed again then nothing,"

"So you remember," he said then a boy came in he looked about James's age.

"Carlisle," he said

"Doctor Cullen, how's my family?" I asked and he looked at the boy.

"Edward, will you please excuse us?" Edward left and shut the door behind him. This was bad, very, very, bad.

"What's wrong? Where's Ellen? James?"

"Isabella--" I cut him off.

"BELLA! WHERE ARE THEY?" I screamed and he didn't get angry.

"Bella, calm down," he said grabbing my hand.

"tell me," I said

"They arrived dead, I'm sorry, if I could have saved them I would," he said and I blinked tears back.

"How did I survive?" I asked

"I don't know, it's a miracle though," he said and paused, "Bella, I'm truly sorry,"

"James? Ellen?" I asked and he didn't frown but he didn't smile.

"They weren't around the car, no one could find them," he said and I sighed.

"So what happens now?" I asked

"You go to an orphanage as soon as you are out of here and wait for someone to adopt you," he said getting up, "don't worry Bella, everything will be fine," he left after that and I went silent.

Everything would be fine? Yeah right! My mom and dad had just died and no one knows about my brother and sister. Yeah everything would be perfect! I was being shipped to an orphanage and waiting for someone to pick me up. I felt tears start rolling down my face so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Dream

"Mom, where are you?" I was screaming walking around. I was in a field with flowers everywhere.

"Honey, I'm here," she said coming out from behind a bush. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Mom, where have you been? I'm scared!" I said

"Bella, there is nothing to be scared of, Ellen and James are looking after you from a distance," she said

"They're alive?" I asked

"Maybe, I just have a feeling they are watching over you," she said and I could feel her disappearing.

"Mom, what's happening?" I asked stepping back.

"I have to go sweetheart, don't worry about a thing, you'll be fine," she said and started to walk away.

"MOM! Don't leave me, I need you!" I yelled and she turned back and walked back to me.

"Bella, I'll always be with you, right here," she pointed to my heart then kissed my forehead, "goodbye darling,"

"Bye mom, I love you!" I said and she was gone.

End of Dream

I woke up and looked around. It was dark outside and I assumed it was middle of the night.

"Bella, you okay?" a nurse asked and I nodded.

"Okay, do you need me to get you something?" I shook my head 'no' and she nodded and left. I laid back down and closed my eyes hoping to get back to sleep but I kept thinking about the dream. It wouldn't leave my mind. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote it down. I swore to myself that if I had any more dreams about my mom I would write them down.

A/N: How was it? Thank you for all the reviews! 13 reviews for one chapter, now if everyone reviews I should get to 26! So you shouldn't resist the urge to hit the review button below this A/N, okay I'm shutting up so you can review! Oh something to remember Bella only talks to Carlisle!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

"We will take good care of her!" a woman said to Dr. Cullen. He had escorted me to the orphanage and now he was leaving.

"Okay, you take care Bella," he said and I nodded and watched him drive away.

"Come on, I'm sure you'll have fun here!" the woman said then chuckled, "how silly of me, I'm Mary-Ellen,"

"Mary-Ellen, Jimmy is acting up again!" a young girl said.

"Thank you Molly," Mary-Ellen said and looked at me. "What's your name?" I kept quiet.

"Not ready yet huh?" she asked and I shook my head, "I understand, my parents died when I was 17, older than you but the pain is the same,"

"This must be Bella!" Molly said looking down at me.

"How did you know her name?" Mary-Ellen asked

"Lucky guess?" Molly said.

"Yeah, sure," Mary-Ellen said then Molly laughed.

"Dr. Cullen told me her name," Molly said and I couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not.

"Okay, well Bella, Molly will take you to your room and let you meet everyone," Mary-Ellen said and Molly grabbed my hand and walked me away from Mary-Ellen.

"Bella, I knew your brother and sister," Molly said and I stared at her, "that's how I knew your name," Molly had venom in her voice, "Stupid James!" I searched for my voice knowing I had to say something to get her to say more.

"What about James?" I said weakly.

"You do talk!" she said and I stared at her, "I dated James, you don't remember me coming around?" I did remember her; she was a little older and her hair was now black. When she dated James she had dirty blonde hair and was about 17. I became quiet again now that I had her talking about James. "Is he alright? Is he alive?"

"CRAP!" I thought, she was now asking me questions.

"Bella, please! I have to know!" she said and I shrugged, "Bella, I love your brother, I need to know if he is alright,"

"I don't know," I said weakly.

"Yes you do! You liar!" she said and slapped me.

"MOLLY!" Mary-Ellen yelled. She had been walking by when she saw Molly slap me.

"Mary-Ellen, you don't understand, I have to know if her brother is alive and all she can say is 'I don't know'?"

"Your services are no longer needed, I suggest you go get your stuff packed and look for a new job,"

"Yes Ma'am," Molly said and ran off.

"I'm sorry Bella, she was new and I never expected her to do this," Mary-Ellen said and began walking me to my room.

"Mary-Ellen, who's this?" a girl asked when we entered the room. The girl looked about 16 and had short dirty blonde hair.

"Well, Amber, this is Bella, she's your new roommate!" Mary-Ellen said.

"But I have two roommates already!" Amber said and Mary-Ellen smiled.

"Yes, but don't worry, she won't be here long, where are the other girls?"

"In the lunch room," Amber said and Mary-Ellen nodded.

"Okay, Bella, why don't you put your stuff down and Amber will take you to meet the other girls?" Mary-Ellen said and I looked at a bed and put my stuff down.

"What if I don't want to?" Amber asked.

"I think you four will get along!" Mary-Ellen said and walked out.

"Fine, come on," Amber said and walked out.

"Amber, who's she?" A girl asked at a table.

"Well, Bonnie, this is Bella," Amber looked at me, "Bella this is Bonnie,"

"Hey! Nice to meet you," Bonnie said and waited for me to say something, "do you talk?"

"She's our new roommate," Amber said her voice full of boredom.

"Cool, April!" Bonnie called looked behind me.

"Who's this?" April, I assume, asked. She was like Amber with the attitude. She wore a short skirt and a pink shirt. She had her hair up in a ponytail and her fingernails were painted cherry red.

"Bella, April, April, Bella," Amber said, "She's our roommate,"

"GREAT!" April said.

"Guys, leave her alone, why are you here Bella?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm here because my old man was a drunk, couldn't take care of me," Amber said.

"My mom dropped me off here when I was 3," April said.

"I don't know why I'm here, I've been here all my life," Bonnie said looking down.

"Face it, your parents either didn't want you or they couldn't take care of you," Amber said "I'm glad I'm here, I wish my dad was dead," I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They were complaining about parents and how they wished their parents were dead.

"Stop it," I said and ran out.

"Freak," I heard Amber whisper. I ran into the room and collapsed on the bed in tears and fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: is that a long enough chapter. Okay Bella isn't going to talk to anyone. Every now and then she will say something but not to often. Getting the New Moon DVD this Saturday… YAY! Okay let's talk about reviews! I just want to say THANK YOU! I got to 26 that means everyone reviewed! If everyone reviews again I should get to 39! So don't be afraid to hit the review button and tell me what you liked or didn't like!

Favorite line? Favorite part? Anything you hated? Anything I should work on? I know Shut up, but remember 39 reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I spent most of my time on my bunk in my room.

"Bella, you want to eat lunch?" Bonnie asked sitting on my bed. I was facing the wall and I shook my head. Bonnie had been the kindest since I got here, her and Mary-Ellen.

"Bella, you need to eat something," Mary-Ellen said.

"No," I said and closed my eyes wishing them to leave.

"Okay, but you have someone who wants to see you," Mary-Ellen said and I heard someone come in then the door close.

"They left Bella," I heard Dr. Cullen say. I got up and looked at him. "How ya doing?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Listen, me and my wife, Esme, we would love to have a little girl running around the house again, you want to be that little girl?" I let my mind soak in what he was asking me.

"Yes," I whispered and he smiled and walked out. I grabbed my suitcase and began filling it with my clothes.

"Hey, you've been here 4 days and you already got a home! How is that possible?" April asked coming in with tears in her eyes. I shrugged not wanting to talk again.

"Bella, you ready to go?" Dr. Cullen asked coming in. I nodded and he grabbed my suitcase and my hand and we walked out and to his car.

"Hi, you must be Bella, I'm Esme," his wife said and I smiled.

"Bella, you can call me Carlisle instead of Dr. Cullen, and you can call her Esme," he said as he put me in the car and shut the door. I watched as they shared a look then got in the car.

"Carlisle! You can't take away my credit cards!" A girl with black hair yelled when we drove up to a house.

"Alice, you maxed all of them! You need a break!" Carlisle said to Alice.

"Fine!" she said then looked at me, "YAY! I have a sister!"

"Alice, you have a sister! Rosalie," Esme said then walked inside. Alice picked me up and carried me in.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Alice said and ran into the house.

"Alice, she's new give her a chance to settle," I heard a voice say. I couldn't see who was saying it.

"Jasper, she's fresh meat!" Alice said and I shuddered at 'fresh meat'.

"Alice, come on Bella, I'll take you down to Carlisle," another guy said coming in. How many people lived in this house.

"EDWARD'S A KILL JOY!" Alice screamed and Edward sighed and grabbed my hand.

"Carlisle, I saved Bella from Alice," Edward said and Carlisle chuckled.

"Good job Edward," Carlisle said then looked at me, "You want to make ice cream?" he asked not knowing the pain it would cause.

Flashback

"Daddy! I don't think it's supposed to look like that!" I cried out. We were making our own ice cream and we were horrible at it.

"Taste it!" he said and got a spoonful out for me.

"NO!" I shouted and laughed.

"Come on, I'll taste it!" he said and put the spoon in his mouth then made a face.

"Is it good?"

"It's amazing!" he said and put it to my mouth. It was amazing. We made vanilla ice cream and poured chocolate syrup on it making it taste like heaven!

"I love you daddy!" I said and wrapped my arms around his neck.

End of flashback

"Bella, are you alright?" Esme asked. I felt tears start flowing down my face. I nodded knowing I wasn't all right.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked but I ran out the door and into the woods.

Edward's POV

"Bella, are you alright?" Esme asked. Bella nodded but all could see the tears.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked moving closer to her but she didn't answer she ran out the door.

"She's not safe out there!" I said and Carlisle nodded, "Emmett and Rose are hunting!"

"Let's go look for her," Esme said and we all nodded and ran out the door.

"BELLA!" Carlisle yelled.

"Bella, honey, we're sorry if we said something to upset you," Esme said and I sighed. What do I say?

"Bella, if you can hear me please say something!" I said and soon heard a little whimper. I began going towards it and soon found Bella lying down by a lake.

"Bella, are you alright? Everyone's worried about you," I said putting her hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine, it's just… he said making ice cream and that reminded me of when me and my dad make ice cream," she said wiping a tear away,

"You miss him a lot don't you?" I asked and she nodded. Looks like the talking is gone. "Well, you don't have to worry because your parents will always be with you, in here," I said and pointed to her heart. I was about to say something else when I heard a growling coming from behind the bushes.

A/N: How was it? I didn't get to 39 reviews but get me to 52?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Edward's POV

"EMMETT!" I shouted and soon his booming laughter came out.

"What? Your face! That was hilarious!" he said through laughter then pretended to wipe a tear away.

"You idiot! Bella, is new, and she's…" I trailed off knowing he knew what she was.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I just thought I'd scare you," he said then looked at Bella, "hey, I'm Emmett, you will adore the ground I walk in!"

"EMMETT!" I shouted and he smiled.

"I'm completely serious now! I hope we can be good friends and play pranks on Eddie!"

"EDWARD!" I growled and he laughed then picked Bella up. She had been hanging onto my leg the whole time.

"Bella, let's go and I'll get you a big sandwich," Emmett said picking Bella up.

Bella's POV

Emmett and I went back into the kitchen and he began throwing stuff together.

"Gross!" he said looking at it then gave it to me, "hope you like it!" I nodded and inspected it. It was a ham and cheese sandwich on white bread, there was some mustard, lettuce, and tomatoes. I took a bite and smiled. It was amazing.

"Thank you," I whispered and continued to eat it.

"BELLA!" Carlisle and Esme screamed when they came in.

"Yep, she's safe!" Emmett said standing behind me. Esme came up and hugged me.

"Bella, honey, don't you ever do that again!" Esme whispered in my ear.

"We were scared Bella," Carlisle said and I nodded.

"Sorry," I whispered and saw Edward enter out of the corner of my eye.

"I bet you're tired," Esme said staring at me. I nodded and she smiled then looked at Edward.

"Okay," he said and came and grabbed my hand. Okay? Okay to what?

"We'll see you later Bella, you just go to sleep," Carlisle said and I nodded and started to go upstairs. Edward led me to a room and picked me up and put me down in the bed.

"Goodnight Bella," he said and shut the door. I blinked a few times before closing my eyes and falling into a dream.

Dream

"JAMES!" I screamed and ran after him to get my purse back.

"Come on Bella, when did you become such a girl?" he asked sitting down.

"James, give it back!" Ellen said coming up.

"ELLEN!" I screamed and hugged her, "you're alive!"

"Yep, me and James both are kind of,"

"What do you mean kind of?" I asked and she smiled.

"You'll find out soon sis, how's life?" Ellen asked sitting next to James and motioning for me to come to her.

"I miss mom and dad," I said and she nodded.

"I miss them too, where are you at right now?" Ellen asked and I looked at James who was still going through my purse.

"I'm living with Dr. Cullen, they adopted me. I like it, they're really nice and sometimes one of them will remind me of mom and dad!" I said smiling. It was the first time I had smiled since mom and dad's death.

"That's good, I promise you'll see us soon!" Ellen said then looked at James who gave me back my purse then they walked off into the trees.

End of Dream

When I woke up I gasped.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked and I saw him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know," I said and laid back down.

"EDWARD!" Esme screamed and Edward picked me up and ran downstairs with my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked to two people I couldn't see yet. We went to the front door and my eyes widened.

"You weren't kidding," I whispered.

A/N: How was it? Reviews? Two chapters in one day!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

"Ellen! James!" I screamed and ran to them.

"Hey sis!" Ellen said and hugged me.

"I missed you!" I said and looked at James.

"James," I said then smiled, "I missed you too,"

"Not me," he said and turned away. Ellen slapped him, "fine! I… missed… you too,"

"I knew it!" I said and hugged him.

"Get off!" he said and pulled me off.

"Bella? Who is this?" Carlisle asked walking up to me.

"Um… my brother James, and my sister Ellen,"

"Hi, Bella told me about you!" Ellen said shaking his hand.

"I did?"

"In your dream," Ellen said and then looked at Edward, "hi, I'm Ellen, he's my brother not my boyfriend!"

"Hi," Edward said and I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Well, I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme," Carlisle said then looked at Edward and me.

"Alright," Edward said and we walked upstairs.

"Alright?" I asked when we in the same room I had fallen asleep in.

"Nothing," he said and walked to a piano.

"Do you play?" I asked and he nodded, "can you teach me?"

"Sure, sit down," he said patting a spot on the bench, "first put your hands on the piano," I did and he put his hands on top of mine and we began playing.

"I DID IT!" I said smiling and looked up at him and saw he was smiling too.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," he said and walked outside and downstairs. I got off the bench and stuck my head out the door enough to hear what they were saying.

"You two are really related to Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I'm 17 and James is 19, Bella has never gotten along with James," Ellen said.

"Well you two are more than welcome to move in with us," Esme said and I saw James come up the stairs.

"Someone's eavesdropping," he said and everyone became silent.

"Bella, come here Hon," Esme said and I slowly walked past James and then ran down to Esme.

"I'm sorry," I said and Esme laughed.

"It's fine," she said and hugged me. I ran to Ellen and she picked me up and hugged me.

"I miss mom and dad," I said.

"I do too," she said then took me to the couch, "hey, remember when mom and dad…"

"Got into the fight? They threatened for divorce, dad was going to take me and James and mom would get you," I said

"I never knew that," Ellen said

"Only I did, dad told me when he picked me up from school one time," I said and felt tears roll down my cheek.

"Bella, remember your last birthday?" James asked sitting next to me.

"Yeah, you got me something you wanted!" I said and everyone laughed.

"Hey, my birthday was 5 months away," he said and Ellen chuckled.

"See Bella, if we talk about mom and dad and memories, they'll always be alive," Ellen said and hugged me.

"So, Bella, everyone in this room has something to tell you and we don't know how you're going to take it," Carlisle said and I nodded.

"What is it? You aren't leaving me are you?" I asked and they all smiled.

"NO! You are stuck with me sis!" James said and I smiled.

"Good," I said relived.

"Bella, we're vampires," Ellen said and I stared at all of them shocked. Vampires?

A/N: how was it? THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Next chapter will probably have Bella going back to school. Is that a good idea? Have her start dating? Reviews? Get me to 70!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

"Vampires?" I said and looked at all of them, "Wow,"

"Bella, we were found on the side of the road, we had been thrown out of the car, I think someone named…" Ellen searched for the name.

"Victoria, and Laurent," James said and I nodded.

"Why didn't they change Bella?" Alice asked

"Because, they would get in trouble with the voultri," Carlisle said and James, Ellen, and I waited for him to continue, "it's a bad thing to change a child,"

"I'M NOT A CHILD!" I screamed and stood up. Ellen grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

"I know that Bella, but you are young and it would still be a bad thing," Carlisle said.

"But it's good that you survived sis," Ellen said hugging me.

"Me too," I said and Esme smiled.

"James, Ellen, are you two going to stay?" Esme asked and they nodded.

"Okay, Bella, you should go to sleep," Edward said getting up.

"Okay, night everyone," I said and walked with Edward up to the room I had been sleeping in, I now called it my room.

I woke up at 9 AM and walked downstairs in my Pajamas. I saw everyone was gone so I went into the kitchen and made me some cereal and sat down on the couch.

"Please eat at the table honey," Esme said coming up behind me.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone was here," I said and got up and headed to the table.

"It's fine, everyone went hunting and we needed to leave someone here with you," Esme said sitting down.

"I'm fine on my own," I said and soon felt bad, "I'm sorry about that, my mom and dad always had to leave someone with me when they went somewhere,"

"Bella, it's okay, I understand how it feels to lose someone," she said and I finished eating my cereal listening to her, "I had a baby, it died days after it was born, I tried to commit suicide, I survived, but the humans thought I was dead Carlisle came and heard my heart beat and changed me,"

"That's sweet, how did everyone else come to be?" I asked and she got up and took my bowl to the sink.

"Edward was the first to be turned, he was dying of the Spanish Influenza," Esme said sitting back down.

"We're back!" Alice said startling me.

"Alice, honey, don't startle her!" Esme said and Alice laughed and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Bella," she said and I nodded.

"It's fine," I said and got up and headed to the couch.

"HEY! THAT'S MY SEAT!" Emmett yelled then looked behind him.

"Who's this?" A girl said

"This is Bella, you two haven't met, Bella this is Rosalie, Rose this is Bella,"

"She's human?" Rosalie asked Emmett and he nodded.

"Babe, she knows, her brother and sister are vampires too, wait until Edward tells you what Alice told him," Emmett said sitting next to me.

"What did she tell him?" I asked and he ignored me, "what did she tell him?" I asked again.

"You are to young to know!" He said and pushed me off the couch.

"EMMETT!" Edward yelled and came in and picked me up, "Shut up!"

"He didn't say anything," I said and Edward looked at Emmett who was smiling.

"I am seriously going to murder you!" Edward said. I ran to Alice afraid of what he would do.

"He's not serious," Alice said and Jasper smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked looked back and saw Edward and Emmett wrestling.

"I'm sure, don't worry Bella," Alice said looking at Jasper. I suddenly felt happy.

"Okay, you're right! There isn't anything to worry about!" I said and Ellen came and slapped Jasper's head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Jasper asked

"Don't do that to my sissy," Ellen said hugging me.

"Do what?"

"Vampires have gifts Bella and Jaspers happens to be mood control," Carlisle said and I nodded.

"So what's everyone's gift?" I asked sitting down.

"Well, I just love," Esme said and I nodded.

"I can see the future," Alice announced and I was stunned.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" I screamed and Jasper chuckled.

"Well, she only sees the course people are on while they're on it," Jasper said and I nodded.

"It's still awesome!" I said and Alice smiled.

"Yeah it is, Edward can read minds!" Alice said and I looked back to see Edward behind me.

"Really? What am I thinking of?" I asked and he got a look on his face.

"He can't read your mind? You're the only one," Alice said and I frowned.

"That stinks, that would have been really cool," I said and Carlisle laughed.

"I just have compassion," he said

"I can get into dreams, James too," Ellen said and I nodded.

"That was you I talked to!" I said and Ellen nodded.

"Yep, James really was taking your purse,"

"JAMES!" I screamed and hit him.

"You expect that to hurt? I'm a vampire Bella!" he said and I nodded.

"Guess what guys, Esme and I have a surprise for you," Carlisle said putting his arm around Esme's shoulder.

"It's not a surprise and it's not that great!" Edward said picking me up and sitting down in my chair and putting me on his lap. It made me feel like a little girl, which I'm not!

"Aww! Remember what I told you!" Alice said then Carlisle cleared his throat.

"You are going to school tomorrow, Edward, James, Alice, Ellen, you four will be juniors." Esme said.

"Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, will be seniors," Carlisle said.

"Aww! I have to be away from Jazzy!" Alice said.

"What about me?" I asked

"You will be a freshman," Carlisle said and I groaned.

"What's the story this time?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie and Jasper you two are twins, Hale of course," Esme said, "Edward, Alice and Emmett are Cullens,"

"Ellen, James, and Bella, you three are still related!" Carlisle said.

"Aww man! Even as a vampire I'm related to these two dorks!" James said and Ellen conveniently hit him.

A/N: How was it? Is that a long enough chapter? Any guesses on what Alice told Edward? the winner will get a sneak peek of the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews! Get me to 90? If you haven't checked it out yet could you check out my new story Movie Magic? Anyway Review! Oh I've been getting questions about how old Bella is, she's 14!!! About to turn 15, this is like in the end of August, so yeah, anyway reviews are more than welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

"Let's go guys!" Alice said bouncing down the stairs.

"Alice calm down," Edward said coming behind her, "how many times have you done this before??"

"A lot! But this time is different!" she said standing next to me, "Bella's with us,"

"True, and we have James and Ellen," Jasper said and I saw my brother and sister walk down.

"Oh joy, school," James said with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Perk up James!" Ellen said running to hug me.

"No, I don't 'perk up!'" He said heading out the door.

"Let's go guys! No need to be late on the first day of school!" Alice said running out the door. Ellen had her arm around my shoulder but we headed out.

"So… What cars are we riding in?" Ellen asked staring at the 7 cars.

"Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie can ride in Emmett's jeep and you, James, Bella, and me can ride in the Volvo," Edward said unlocking a silver Volvo.

"Cool," Ellen said all flirty.

"Cool," James said in a bored voice.

"Let's go!" I said getting in to the front seat but Ellen's hand grabbed my arm.

"Sit in the back with James," she said staring at Edward.

"WHAT? I CAN'T STAND HIM!" I yelled and everyone laughed.

"Just do it," she said and I looked at the back then saw my foot on the floorboard of the front seat.

"NOPE!" I said and climbed in leaving her frustrated. Edward held out his hand for a high five, I smiled and gave him one.

"You'll pay," Ellen said and climbed in. I could only hope she was kidding.

We sped off and when I arrived at school my fingernails were gripping the side of the seat.

"Ever heard of speed limit?" I asked

"Yeah, but I don't follow it," he said as Ellen and James got out.

"My dad's the police…." I stopped and got out only to be met with a hug from Ellen.

"I know," she said then let me go and we walked into the office.

"Hi, We're the Cullens, Swans, and Hales, we're here for our schedules," Alice said and the woman nodded.

"Of course, one second," she said and bent down, "I'm Mrs. Bell, welcome to the school,"

"Nice to meet you," we all said and she stared at us for a minute then nodded and handed Edward our schedules.

"Here are your schedules," Mrs. Bell said handing them to us.

"Well, we will see you juniors later!" Emmett said heading off to his class.

"Bye Freshman!" James said and Ellen, James, and Alice walked off leaving me with Edward.

"You have a good day okay Bells?" Edward said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I will, you too!" I said and he began to walk off. I was walking to my first class when I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" I heard a male voice say.

"No it was my fault! I wasn't watching where I was going," I said looking up into deep-sea blue eyes.

"I'm Joe," he said offering his hand. He had black hair and was wearing a plain orange shirt that complemented his eyes.

"Bella, I'm new," I said and he smiled.

"What grade?"

"Freshman!" I said and he smiled.

"ME TOO!" he yelled wrapping his arm around me.

"Bella, I can tell we are going to be great friends," he said as we walked off.

A/N: How was it? I asked to get to 90 and I got to 100! THANK YOU! I sent the sneak peek to I think everyone, sorry if I didn't send it to you, so…. Get me to 120 or 130?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Edward's POV

"Bella, happy birthday!" I said walking into Bella's room a wrapped birthday present in hand.

"Thanks, I'm 15… Wow… Who had of thought my 14th birthday would have been the last one with my parents," she said looking away.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed running in.

"Hey Alice," she said hugging her.

"Happy birthday!" Alice said and Bella got a look on her face. I wish I knew what she was thinking.

"Did everyone get me a present?" Bella asked and Alice laughed.

"No, of course not! Ellen got you a present for James, he didn't want to buy his own sister one!" Alice said shocked.

"Of course not, he hates me," Bella said sitting down on the bed.

"I hope she likes her present! I love what you got her," Alice thought and smiled at me. Grabbing Bella's hand she said,

"Let's go downstairs," she said then Bella looked down at what she was currently wearing. A Happy Bunny pajama top and a pair of shorts.

"Can I change first?" Bella asked and Alice shook her head.

"Nope! Edward grab your present!" Alice told me and ran downstairs holding Bella's hand. Once I got downstairs Bella was red.

"What did I miss?" I asked standing next to Ellen. She grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"Do you like me?" She thought to me. I nodded meaning she was a great friend, "will be my mate? I know we have them, are you mine?" she thought and I was repulsed. That would be like dating your sister.

"Come with me," I said leading her away to talk to her.

"Look, you like me don't you?" she asked once we were in the kitchen.

"Let her have it!" Alice thought.

"Look, Ellen, you are like my sister even though we just met, I'm sorry if you are feeling some connection but I'm not," I said and she nodded.

"Of course, Alice told me about Bella," Ellen said and Bella came into the room smiling.

"Thank you Edward, I love it!" she said and hugged me. I had gotten her a red bracelet, with Alice's help, and matching red earrings, again with Alice's help.

"Alice knew you would," I said

"Of course she did!" Bella laughed and walked out.

"You like her don't you?" Ellen asked as we both watched Bella walk out.

"Of course, she's a good kid,"

"She won't be a kid forever," Ellen said and walked out leaving my mind going in circles.

Bella's POV

I walked back into the living room and opened the remainder of my presents.

"A CELL PHONE! AND AN IPOD TOUCH?" I screamed when I opened Carlisle and Esme's present!

"THANK YOU!" they both laughed and I got up and hugged both of them, "I'll be right back! I'm going to go call Joe!"

"Who?" Edward asked coming back in.

"Joe Morris, he's a freshman with me, he's adorable! And he's really cute," I said and Alice laughed.

"Aww Bella has her first crush!" Alice said and James scoffed.

"First? That's a good one Alice! Ellen and Bella stayed up until like 5 in the morning one time talking about a guy Bella liked," James said and I stared at him.

"I would throw something at you but I don't feel like wasting energy on you!" I said and Emmett laughed and pulled Rosalie closer to him.

"BURN!" Emmett yelled and James glared at him.

"I'll be right back!" I said and walked outside to call Joe.

"Hello?" He answered on the first ring.

"Hey, it's Bella! Guess what I'm calling you on!" I said and he laughed.

"Hey Bella, um… I'm guessing a phone!" he laughed.

"Yes! Carlisle and Esme got me a phone for my birthday! What did you get me?" I asked.

"Um… I didn't know it was your birthday! I'm sorry, hey do you wanna meet me in the park?" Joe asked and I sighed.

"I don't know you forgot my birthday!" I said then sighed, "fine! Meet me there at 5!"

"Deal, bye!" he said and hung up. I walked back into the house and saw them looking up I could only imagine what they talked about while I was gone.

"PRESENTS! You have two more to open!" Alice screamed.

"Fine, who's left?" I asked

"Emmett and Rose! Then me and Jasper," Alice said and handed me a black present.

"Thank you," I said when I opened Alice's present and saw a blue dress.

"Your welcome! You are wearing it to the park!" Alice said and I looked at them.

"Guys, don't embarrass me!" I said and Alice laughed.

"How did you know we were going with you? I'm the one that can see the future!" Alice said

"Just a guess, I know ya'll," I said and sighed as I got the next, and last, present.

"Do you like it?" Emmett asked and I nodded.

"Yeah thanks," it was a silver choker.

"YOU DON'T LIKE IT!" Emmett cried and curled up on the floor like a little baby.

"Emmett, I do like it, thank you," I said and got up getting all the presents.

"Thank you everyone, this birthday has been…. Different," I said and ran up to my room.

Alice's POV

"She misses her mom and dad being here with her," I said and Ellen and James nodded.

"I know, last birthday she had with them was special," Ellen said.

"I'm glad their dead!" James said.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Ellen screamed.

"Dad was always getting onto me and mom loved you and Bella, she hated me," James said.

"You kidding? Dad got onto you because you were never serious about anything! Mom loved you!"

"BELLA!" I screamed when I saw it was 4:30.

"What?" she asked coming out.

"Start getting ready, it's 4:30!" I said running up the stairs.

"Yes mom!" she said sarcastically then ran back into her room.

"I'll help her get ready!" Ellen said and ran into the room.

Bella's POV

"I don't need help!" I yelled at Ellen. I know she was just trying to be nice but still…

"Bella, I'm your older sister, I'm going to help you no matter what," Ellen said and looked at the dress.

"Well I don't need help getting dressed, I'm 15 now I can get dressed by myself," I said grabbing the blue dress and heading to the bathroom.

"Don't you take that attitude with me!" Ellen said as I walked away to get dressed.

"Whatever, you aren't mom you are my older sister you can't keep telling me what to do!" I yelled

"Watch me," Ellen said and walked off. I got dressed and walked downstairs.

"WOW! Bella, you look beautiful," Alice said smiling.

"Let's go!" I said and Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, James, and Ellen just stood there.

"Why aren't ya'll moving?" Emmett asked standing next to Rosalie.

"I thing they can embarrass you with out us," Esme said laughing.

"Thank you," I said and hugged her.

"Your welcome dear," Esme said and I looked back at Alice.

"Let's go," I said turning to Alice, Edward, and Emmett. We climbed in the Volvo and drove to the park.

A/N: How was it? Was that a long enough chapter? It was almost 3 pages! The dress Bella is wearing is on my profile at the very, very, bottom! If you want to see it, Get me to 130?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

We arrived at the park and I saw Joe sitting in jeans on the bench a red rose in hand.

"Hey!" I said and his eyes widened when he either saw my dress or he saw Emmett.

"WOW! I thought it was just going to be the two of us," he said and I smiled nervously.

"Well this is part of my family," I said and stared at them. "This is Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen,"

"Cullen? But your last name is Swan," Joe said walking closer to me.

"Oh, well I'm adopted, me, my brother James, and my sister Ellen," I said and Emmett laughed.

"YEP! We adopted this poor little girl!" Emmett said and I turned to look at him.

"We came to embarrass you Bella, this is what you get!" Alice said then looked at Joe staring at me.

"I'm Alice, I would like to point out Bella's beautiful blue dress, look at it flow right down her body,"

"Yeah it's cool," Joe said then walked off.

"Joe," I said and ran after him, "I'm sorry, okay I would really like to have a relationship with you,"

"No, Bella, because if you are going to dress like this," he motioned at my dress, "then I don't want to be your boyfriend,"

"Joe, I'm sorry, I only wore this for Alice, I promise next time we'll be alone and I'll wear jeans and a t-shirt," I said and he smiled.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Alice yelled and I sighed.

"I won't," I whispered and he laughed.

"Okay, great! So tomorrow night my house?" he asked

"We won't be alone," I pointed out and he nodded.

"I know, but I want you to meet my family," he said and smiled.

"Later," he said and walked off.

"Bye," I said and got into the Volvo.

"Back so soon?" Esme asked when I walked in.

"Yeah, you see Joe didn't like me in a dress, and he wanted us to be alone," I said and Esme laughed.

"I knew it was a bad idea for ya'll to go," Esme said to Emmett, Alice, and Edward.

"Who cares, she's going to his house tomorrow to meet his family," Alice said and James and Ellen came down with their stuff in hand.

"Where are you going?" I asked and followed them out the door.

"We're leaving," James said and Ellen looked like he was forcing her to.

"Why?" I asked stopping in my tracks.

"Bella, don't worry we'll keep in touch," Ellen said hugging me.

'You can't leave!" I shouted as they walked away.

"Bella, let us go," Ellen said.

"I need you! You two are my last connecting to mom and dad! Please don't leave," I said and they began to run. I ran to but they outran me.

"BELLA!" I heard Esme call.

"What?" I asked weakly knowing she could hear me.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked

"You know exactly what's wrong Emmett!" I snapped at him and ran to my room.

"BELLA! Come apologize to Emmett!" Esme said and I shook my head.

"NO!" I shouted down the stairs. Soon I heard a knock on my door.

"Bella, you okay?" Edward asked coming in.

"I'm fine," I said getting up and sitting at my computer.

"You're fine? Really Bella?" Edward asked and I nodded turning on my computer, "you aren't the least bit upset about James and Ellen?"

"No, James hated me all the time anyway," I said going onto Facebook.

"He didn't hate you Bella, and Alice saw that Ellen's going to come back eventually,"

"James won't?" I asked turning to face him. He was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"No, and don't ask," Edward said getting up.

"Okay," I said then as he walked out I stopped him, "Edward, tell Esme I'm not hungry,"

"Okay," he said and left. I fell on my bed and groaned.

"Why does this happen to me?" I asked into my pillow.

"Bella, it's 9:00, time to go to bed," Esme said coming in.

"Thanks," I said and climbed under the covers. Esme came over and sat down on the edge.

"Bella, I'm sorry about James and Ellen," Esme said tucking me in.

"I'm not a child," I said and she smiled.

"I'm sorry," Esme said and began to untuck me, "good night sweet heart,"

"Good night Esme," I said and fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: 5 days? Sorry for not updating sooner. Yesterday was my birthday and I got the Blind Side! AH! I love it! If you haven't seen it yet I recommend getting it, I also got some epic shoes! And I got a necklace that says God and a bracelet that has God written all around it. So… Yeah, and I don't really have an excuse for not updating before then besides the fact that I didn't feel like writing! Anyways thanks for the reviews! Review and get me to 140?

Movie Magic note! Have an idea for the movie that they are filming at Forks high? I don't have a title


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

I woke up at 7 AM and began getting ready for school. I grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt and ran downstairs my backpack on my back.

"Hey Bella, you ready to go?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"Yep," I said and I realized everyone else was gone.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as we got into his Volvo.

"Hunting, I went last night and you needed a ride to school," Edward said and I nodded.

"Okay," I said and the rest of the ride was silent.

"BELLA!" Joe called when I got out of the car. I looked and saw him leaning by the school.

"Hey Joe!" I said and looked at Edward, he nodded and I ran over to Joe.

"I can't wait for you to meet my parents!" Joe said before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I can't wait either!" I said and he laughed.

"Let's go to class," he said and intertwined our hands.

"Bella," Edward said and I looked back and saw him walking towards us. Man did he look hot! NO! I'm trying to start a relationship with Joe.

"Yeah?" I said and he smiled and gave me my purse.

"You know that color isn't good for you," I said and he chuckled and smiled the crooked smile I had become fond of.

"Well, I was thinking of asking Alice for a black one," he said handing it to me.

"Thank you," I said and took it from him.

"Well, I'll see you after school," he said and walked away leaving my heart beating fast.

"You ready?" Joe asked me.

"Yep," I said and we walked to class.

As hard as I tried I couldn't get my mind off the conversation I'd had with Edward earlier.

"Bella, I can drop you and Joe off!" Edward said sitting next to me at lunch.

"Yeah sure," I said and began eating. Edward pushed his tray next to mine.

"Here ya go," he said and I took his apple and took a bite.

"Thanks," I said and saw Joe walk over to us. Uh Oh… I quickly watched as Edward took a bite of pizza and made a face at it. I knew they didn't like human food.

"Hey," he said sitting on the other side of me.

"Hey, one more period then Edward's going to drop us off at your house," I said and he nodded.

"Cool," he said and I kept watching as Edward tried to eat but finally admitted defeat.

"You need more food in your system!" I teased poking him.

"No thank you," he said and I giggled.

"Why don't you want to eat?" Joe asked and I smiled.

"He eats a really big breakfast, so he's not hungry," I said and Edward corrected me.

"I'm always hungry just not for this," what he said made me get chills.

"Oh, don't blame you, you must like your mom's cooking," Joe said and I groaned. Why was this conversation continuing?

"Actually no, Bella who do you think cooks the best?" Edward asked me and I sighed.

"I have to admit Edward cooks the best," I said and he nodded.

"Thank you," Edward said and hugged me, "I'll see you later," he said and walked away.

"Okay, well I'll see you later," I said to Joe and got up and dumped my tray.

I walked into my English class and grabbed an empty seat and watched other people walk in trying to find an empty seat.

After school I was the first to Edward's Volvo and watched Edward walk with Joe. Joe looked a little uncomfortable but relaxed when he got to me.

"Hey, ready?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"Let's go," I said and Joe climbed in the back while I sat up front with Edward.

"Where do you live?" Edward asked Joe.

"124 Lost Road," Joe said and I nodded.

"Lost?" I asked.

"Yeah, hard road to find," Joe said and I let the silence fill the car.

"So what time should I pick Bella up?" Edward asked breaking the silence.

"Um… 6," Joe said and sighed, "stop here!" he yelled and Edward stopped suddenly.

"Well, see you later Bells," Edward said and I nodded.

"Bye," I said and got out.

"Don't be nervous," Joe said taking my hand.

"Are you?" I asked.

"No," he said and I laughed.

"I'm not either," I said and we walked in.

"Hi Joe," A woman said. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey mom, this is Bella," Joe said pulling me in.

"Hi," I said and she smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"Hello dear, excuse me," she said and walked out. I looked out the window and saw Edward there.

"I'll be right back," I said and ran out to him.

"What? Done already?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, I was wondering what you were still doing here," I said and he sighed.

"I heard the things he was thinking, it's not safe to leave you hear tonight," he said

"Edward, it's fine, I'm only here for an hour,"

"So I can stay," he said and leaned back pretending to sleep.

"Fine," I huffed and felt something behind me.

"HI!" Someone screamed which made me scream.

"What is it?" Edward asked concerned.

"ME!" Alice yelled and pulled Edward out.

"What are you doing Alice?" I asked and sighed.

"I saw something so we are going to protect you!" Alice said and ran inside.

"Sorry about this," I told Joe and he smiled.

"It's cool," Joe said and ran upstairs then quickly came down, "guys I'm taking Ellen home she's tired,"

"Ellen?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah my cousin,"

"Oh," I said and calmed down.

"Well we should go to before we can't see," Edward said grabbing my hand and pulling me out.

"Bye Joe, bye everyone," I said and got into the Volvo.

Once we got home I saw everyone was there and I walked in and eyes stared at me.

"How did it go?" Esme asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know," I said and Edward and Alice followed me upstairs.

"Bella, we have something to tell you," Alice said and I nodded.

"What is it?" I said and got my chemistry out.

"Ellen, wasn't his cousin," Edward said.

"I know," I said and stared at my bed.

"You do?"

"Yeah I'm not stupid! He's cheating on me with some girl named Ellen,"

"No Bella, Ellen's your sister," Alice said and I felt my world stop.

A/N: UH OH! What's going to happen? Reviews? I'm getting discouraged by the lack of reviews I've been getting so review and show me people are still reading! I update faster with reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

"No Bella, Ellen's your sister," Alice said and I felt my world stop.

"Oh he is going to get it!" I said and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"What the crap?" I yelled at him and he was silent, "my sister, Ellen's my sister and you think I won't find out about it?"

"Look, she needed to use our phone then she passed out that's it, I promise you nothing happened," he said and I sighed.

"One second," I said and covered the phone to where he couldn't hear, "he said Ellen passed out, vampires can't pass out can they?"

"No, ask him what she looked like," Edward said.

"Joe, what did she look like?" I asked.

"She's your sister and you don't know?" Joe asked.

"Joe, this is important, please tell me," I said and he sighed.

"She had black eyes, weird, and she said she was hungry but didn't want to eat," Joe said and I blinked a few times.

"Joe, stay there, get Ellen out and stay there," I said and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked staring me down.

"Ellen's eyes were black and Joe said that she said she was hungry but didn't want to eat," I told Edward and he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"I don't want to lose my sister," I said, "it feels like I'm going to,"

"Don't worry, she'll go hunting and nothing bad will happen," Edward said and kissed my forehead.

"I need to do homework, maybe it will keep my mind off of things," I said and sat down.

"Need any help?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"Yeah chemistry," I said and he sat down on the bed in front of me.

"Okay, what are you learning?" he asked

"Stoichiometry,"

"Hard thing to learn, I only know it because I had to learn it so many times," he said and explained it to me.

"WOW! I get it now, thanks!" I said and began doing it but I caught him staring at me.

"What?" I asked and he moved a strand of hair behind my ear, "thank you," I said and he leaned in and touched his lips to mine. Our lips moved together perfectly.

"Maybe I should be worried about you cheating on me," I heard Joe say. Edward and I broke apart and I saw him standing at my door. How did he get here so fast? He scoffed then walked downstairs.

"Joe," I said and ran after him, "Joe,"

"No Bella, save it, you ruin everything," he said and I crossed my arms not caring that everyone was watching.

"Excuse me? I ruin everything?" I asked and he nodded.

"Look, Bella," he grabbed my hand and held it.

"What?" I asked near tears.

"I don't know,"

"Of course not, because apparently I ruin everything," I said and started walking away but he stopped me, "let go,"

"No, why don't you move in with me? That way I wouldn't be worried about you cheating on me with Edmund,"

"First off, Edward, and second I'm 15 and to be honest your mom kinda creeps me out," I said and Alice giggled.

"Really? I love my mom,"

"I'm not saying you don't," I said and he looked upstairs behind me and I turned and saw Edward.

"If you kiss my girlfriend again I will seriously kill you, vampire," Joe said making me stop dead in my tracks.

"You know?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, Ellen told me," he said and laughed, "I guess if your into vampires then I'll turn into one,"

"Joe, that's serious," Alice said, "you're too young,"

"Yeah," Edward said appearing next to me.

"You get away from her," Joe said grabbing my hand.

"Joe, I'm fine," I said.

"I don't think it's safe for you to be here, they might kill you,"

"Joe I've been living here for 4 months now, they won't hurt me,"

"Why are you living here? Why not with your family?" he said

"Because my parents died, my brother James hates me and my sister Ellen is…"

"A vampire,"

"So is James," I said and he nodded, "but like I said he hates me," that is when he said the sweetest thing I ever heard.

"How could someone hate you? Your so beautiful and sweet," Joe said and walked out without hearing what I had to say.

A/N: How was it? Well first kiss between Edward and Bella! What did you think? Reviews are more than welcome! Tell me what you think! What should Bella do?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

"Bella," Joe called me when I got out of the Volvo at school.

"Hey!" I said and ran to him.

"How are you beautiful?" he asked kissing my cheek.

"I'm good, you handsome?" I asked trying to match his cuteness but failed.

"I'm good, let's go to class," he said and cast a glare at Edward before walking away.

"Why do you have a problem with him?" I asked while he was opening his locker.

"Because he kissed my girlfriend!" Joe said getting books out.

"Joe, that wasn't all his fault, I kissed him back," I said

"I know you did," Joe said shutting his locker and we began walking again.

"It's because of what he is," I said "isn't it?"

"YES! I mean they don't feed off of you do they?" Joe asked looking at me.

"No, of course not! They are the sweetest people I know!"

"People?" Joe laughed.

"Yes people!" I said slapping him.

"Okay, well my class is that way and yours is this way," he said and I laughed.

"Thank you! For a minute I forgot!" I said and he laughed.

"Hey now!" he said and I leaned up and kissed him.

"Bye!" I said and walked away.

"How are you?" Edward asked walking next to me.

"Good, you? I just defended you," I said

"To who?"

"Joe, he asked if ya'll fed on me and I said no ya'll were the sweetest people I knew!" I said and he laughed.

"Sweetest? I don't know about that," he said and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"I DO!" I yelled and he smiled.

"Okay, you do," he said and grabbed my hand I quickly let go.

"What's wrong?" he asked when I walked away fast.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked again with more force.

"I'm already in trouble with Joe because of the kiss," I said and he nodded.

"Okay, I understand, bye," he said and hugged me before leaving. I went into class and quickly sat down.

"Why were you with Edward Cullen? He's a junior!" A fellow freshman, Jessica, asked.

"Well, I kinda live with him and his family, they adopted me," I said and she stared at me. Mouth wide open.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded, "can I sit next to you?" I nodded moving my stuff.

"Yeah," I said knowing she just wanted to meet Edward and hang out with him.

"So, what's it like…" she went on and on about Edward. I was thankful when class finally ended and so both Joe and Edward waiting for me.

"Hey," I said and hugged Edward then Joe.

"Hello," Edward said and Joe glared at him.

"Hey _BABE!_" Joe said and kissed me.

"Hi," I said and walked away from him.

"Bella, what did I do wrong?" Joe asked me running to catch up to Edward and me.

"What did you do wrong? Why did you kiss me? Because Edward was here and he said hi?" I asked and Joe looked down, "that's what I thought,"

"Bella, I just… I really like you! You know how it feels when a vampire" he whispered the word, "tries to move in on your girl?"

"Joe," I said and blinked a few times.

"Maybe I should become a monster so then you'll like me more," he said and walked away.

"JOE!" I shouted and ran after him.

"They aren't monsters, and I like you, I really do, Edward's just a really good friend!" I said and he stopped to face me.

"Your not going to kiss him ever again are you?" he asked cupping my chin in his hands.

"I won't unless we break up," I said and he smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.

"You're amazing Bella!" he said and we walked away.

A/N: How was it? Here's the deal I've been getting depressed about the lack of reviews, and it makes me not want to update it makes me feel like no one's been reading it, so if you want me to update then review and I will update sooner this goes for Movie Magic too! Reviews? Get me to 165! I won't update until 165!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

I was fast asleep when my phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked angry that someone would call at 5 AM.

"Bella, I need help!" Joe said and I could tell he was out of breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked suddenly awake.

"James is here, he's about to kill my parents," Joe said and that was all I needed to hear.

"EDWARD!" I screamed not yet off the phone with Joe.

"Why are you calling him?" Joe asked

"Because he's a vampire he can help, you think I'm going to go over there with a stake and kill my brother?" I asked.

"What?" Edward asked and I couldn't tell he hadn't sensed the urgency in my voice.

"James is at Joes house and he's going to kill Joe's parents!" I said and Edward nodded and ran down.

"Don't worry Joe, I'm on my way…" Edward grabbed my phone and closed it. Not good.

"You will stay here," he said force in his voice.

"No! James is my brother! I could help," I said and Edward shook his head.

"No, it's dangerous," he said and I realized no one was behind him.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Hunting,"

"You're going by yourself? NO! I won't let you," I said and he shook his head.

"Isabella, stay here!"

"I'm coming! Whether you want me to or not, I don't want you to get hurt… you're my friend," I said knowing I liked him but that I was dating Joe, "I don't want to lose you,"

"Bella, please stay here," he said and walked out.

"NO!" I shouted and ran to his car and got in. He stared at me and sighed.

"Fine, but you stay in the car,"

"I go in and I help Joe calm down," I said and he nodded.

"Deal," he said and we sped off.

"Can you do this alone?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'll be fine," he said and got out.

"Edward Cullen," James said coming out blood on the corners of his mouth, he looked at me and Edward growled, "sister, come here and give me a hug.

"No," Edward spoke for me.

"Well, the way I see it, you can either hand me my sister and save this human," he pulled Joe from behind him, "or save her and he dies,"

"Edward," I said looking up at him with pleading eyes. He looked down and I saw how tough this was for him.

"I know Bella," he said and I looked at James then Joe.

"Kill me," I said walking up to him but Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"NO!" he shouted.

"YES!" I said and walked forward to him. Edward watched stunned I would do this.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked pleading with me to stop.

"Because I don't want to lose either of you," I said and stopped in front of James.

"Wow! I want you to meet someone before I kill you," he said and I saw a woman with bright red hair step out of the door.

"Hello, I'm Victoria, the one that turned James and Ellen," she said and smiled a wicked smile.

"I would say pleasure to meet you but it's not!" I said and James put his hands on my arms to keep me from running away.

"Glad she's going to die soon," Victoria said then I felt something knock James forward knocking me to the ground and unconscious.

A/N: I was told I was demanding on reviews last chapter but I don't care! Reviews are my fuel to update! Please review! I got to 177! Get me to 190?


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

"Bella! Bella!" I heard someone call. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Edward, Ellen, and Joe crowded around my bed with worried looks on their faces.

"Ellen?" I asked and she smiled.

"I'm here," she said and kissed my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked and Joe looked at both of them.

"These stupid bloodsuckers are endangering your life! I've talked to your doctor and you are leaving!" Joe said and walked out.

"What?" I asked looking at Edward and saw this was killing him, "what does he mean? It was my choice to go!"

"But he's right," Edward said shaking his head.

"I'll leave you two alone," Ellen said and left.

"Why is he right? Where am I going to go? I love living with ya'll," I said and he looked at me.

"Bella, calm down, don't worry," he said.

"Don't worry? I'm being forced to leave! How can I not worry? Where am I going?"

"Back to the orphanage," he said and pictures of my old roommates went through my mind.

"I can't go back! I'm 15 no one's going to adopt me," I said and he sighed.

"I know, you'll be there until you're old enough to leave," he said and walked out. leaving in my mind flooded with questions. I looked out the window and saw it was getting dark. I sighed and closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Edward's POV

"She'll be safe once she's away," Joe said and right now I hated him.

"She's safe! We can protect her better than anyone! Where are you going? Your parents are dead!" I said and he flinched.

"Shut up!" he said and came to hit me, "just because you seem to like Bella doesn't mean you can protect her,"

"I'd like to see you protect her from James and Victoria once they came for her!" I said.

"They won't know where she is!"

"They can smell her, Bella has a unique smell and anyone could find her! What if you run into other vampires?" I asked and he sighed.

"She's still not safe with a bunch of vampires!" he said.

"She chose to go, you'd have been dead if she hadn't come,"  
"No! Because then you wouldn't have had to choose between saving me or her!" he said.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Ellen yelled from where she was sitting, "both of you have a point,"

"How both of us?" Joe asked and she sighed and got up.

"Joe's right because if she hadn't gone you wouldn't have had to choose and she wouldn't be in the hospital right now!" Ellen said then stared at me, "Edward's right because she's safer with us, please let her stay,"

"I don't know," Joe said then sat down, "I'll think about it," he said and left.

"Thank you Ellen," I said and she smiled.

"Don't thank me! Bella's my sister I don't want her to leave anymore than you do," Ellen said and left.

Bella's POV

"Bella, wake up," Edward said and I opened my eyes and saw it was morning.

"Hey," I said and smiled.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked touching a scar that was on my forehead.

"A little better, I never found out what happened," I said and he sighed and pulled a chair up to the bed.

"Ellen knocked James to the ground and I ran to get Joe away from Victoria and James and Ellen pulled you away and we ran," he said then chuckled, "it was the cowards way out but if it had just been you we would have fought…"

"Thank you for saving Joe," I said and he smiled the crooked smile that I loved.

"Your welcome, anything for you," he said and I smiled.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Joe?" he asked and I nodded, "he might be at home, you want me to call him?"

"Please, I need to break up with him," I said and he was shocked.

"Why?" he asked putting the phone down.

"Because I'm in love with you, I've had this silly crush on you since I first saw you at the hospital," I admitted and he sighed.

"Bella, you can't break up with him! He's the only normal part in your life," he said and walked out.

A/N: What did you think? THANK YOU FOR GETTING ME OVER MY GOAL! I love the amount of reviews I've been getting! In fact last night I felt bad because I fell asleep instead of updating this story! HAHA! Review and get me to 210?

Book recommendation: Vampire Academy! Love the series! I'm on the 4th one!

Movie recommendation: The Blind Side and Cirque Du Freak: Vampire's Assistant


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Bella's POV

"BELLA! You're back!" Jessica said hugging me. I stood there feeling awkward but returned the hug.

"Yeah," I said

"So what's up with you and Edward?" she asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, I'm dating Joe," I said and she nodded and smiled.

"I thought with the way you acted around Edward you two were secretly seeing each other," she said and I could see how happy she was that I was still with Joe. Once I had gotten home from the hospital Edward pulled me aside and convinced me not to break up with Joe. I think he used some sort of vampire power though.

"How long have you been with Joe?" Jessica asked opening her book to a page. I was about to answer when she interrupted me, "So Edward's, like, single?"

"Yes he's single, and I've been with Joe for about 4 weeks," I said and she nodded and turned the page in her book.

"You think I could date Edward?"

"I don't know," I said and she sighed.

"You could put in a good word for me!" she said and I sighed.

"Okay," I said and ignored her for the rest of the class.

"Bella, how are you?" Joe asked when I walked out.

"Annoyed," I said and he nodded.

"Why?" he asked grabbing my hand.

"Um… Jessica," I said and he nodded waiting for me to continue, "Well, she wants to date Edward,"

"You don't like him do you?"

"Of course I like him!" I said and he stared at me.

"Not like that, I mean do you LIKE him?"

"No," I lied looking away.

"You do!" he said and let go of my hand.

"I'm sorry Joe! But don't worry! I am totally faithful,"

"If I wanted a faithful girlfriend I would have dated a golden retriever," he said and walked away.

"What so you want me to go cheat on you?" I asked staring at his back.

"Of course not! But still…"

"You aren't making sense!" I said and saw Edward at his locker.

"What are you doing?" he asked when he saw I was going towards Edward.

"Nothing," I said and kissed Edward full on the mouth.

"Happy?" I asked and left both of them staring at me.

When we got home I went to my room and left the others to do whatever they wanted.

"I can't believe I did that!" I groaned and heard a soft knock on my door.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Edward asked.

"Sure!" I said and sat down on my bed trying to act as normal as possible.

"Bella, what was that about at school?" he asked sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"I don't know, I got mad at Joe!" I said and he nodded.

"So you kissed me?" he asked and I was about to answer when Joe's ring tone started going off.

"Hey!" I said and Edward stared at me.

"I'm using Joe's phone, I had to tell you something!" a woman said on the other line.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"My name's Joanne, I'm taking care of Joe, I'm his aunt," she said.

"Okay, why did you need to tell me something?" I asked.

"I bet you are his girlfriend right?"

"Yes Ma'am, we've been dating 4 weeks," I said and she sighed.

"Wow he couldn't even go for two months this time," she said and I was very confused.

"Excuse me?" I said and Edward stared at me.

"Well as I said my name's Joanne," she said then sighed, "how do you feel with Joe?"

"He's everything I would want in a boyfriend, I really like him!" I admitted and saw the hurt flash across Edward's face, "hold on!" I mouthed to him and he nodded but got up.

"Well there's something you should know," she said and I listened, "he's with another girl, I took a video of it because I knew you wouldn't believe me,"

"What?" I asked.

"He's cheating on you, may I come over to your house and show you the video?" she asked and I nodded and gave her the address.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked.

"Joe's cheating on me," I said and felt tears start to form, "I'm so stupid!"

"No you are not stupid!" Edward said and kissed my forehead.

"Yes I am! I should have seen it coming when we were talking about being faithful today!" I said and started pacing.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked coming up.

"Hey guys! There's a woman here to see Bella!" Alice said coming up.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said walking down to see someone who looked exactly like Joe.

"Hi, I'm Joanne!" she said and hugged me, "you are one of the prettiest girls he has dated,"

"How many girls has he dated?" I asked and she thought and I saw her count on her fingers.

"25 give or take 5,"

"25!" I yelled and she nodded then pulled out a blue video camera, "this is the tape?"

"Yes," she said and hit play. I saw Joe with his arm around Angela! Angela! You're kidding me right??? Then he kissed her.

"Take that Bella!" he said and I sat down. This wasn't possible.

A/N: How was it? Get me to 220?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

"How could I ruin this? I ruin everything!" I said and Alice sat down next to me.

"Bella, it's not your fault,"

"Yes it is! I shouldn't have kissed Edward today,"

"What?" Alice said looking between us.

"Joe was stupid and apparently would prefer it if I cheated on him and Edward was at his locker so I kissed him," I said and Edward was standing there behind me.

"Oh, well just call Joe and get things fixed,"

"I ruined it Alice, I always do, James hated me, and now Joe probably does too," I said and put my head in my hands.

"Bella, it's not your fault, stop saying that it is," Edward said with force in his voice. I looked at him and he sat next to me.

"But it is, Edward, it is!" I said and he grabbed my hand and just held it.

"Well, I'm going to go," Joe's aunt said and walked out.

"Where's my phone?" I asked and Alice picked it up and handed it to me. I dialed Joe's number and sighed when he didn't answer.

"Hey this is Joe, leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can," his voice message said.

"Joe, it's Bella, I'm sorry about everything… call me back," I said and hung up.

"I'm going to bed," I said and got up and left.

Dream

"ELLEN!" I called knowing this was her gift.

"What?" she asked as I saw her become visible in front of me.

"I'm scared, I don't know of what," I said sitting down in a chair that had formed.

"Bella, remember what mom always used to tell us?" I shook my head, "that courage isn't the absence of fear but rather that something's more important than fear,"

"How do you remember that?" I asked remembering how Alice had told me that some vampires forgot their human memories.

"I don't know it just stuck with me," she said then wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "what's going on?"

"I kissed Edward because Joe would like it if I cheated on him so I kissed Edward then at home Joe's aunt came and brought a video of Joe kissing Angela and saying 'take that Bella'," I sighed and she nodded.

"What's going on?" I asked as I saw her fading.

"I don't know, but I have to go Bella, I love you!" she called before fading completely.

End of Dream

"Don't go! Don't go!" I mumbled before waking up completely.

"I'm not," Edward said and I stared at him. I knew I should be mad that he was in my room but I wasn't. I couldn't find the anger.

"Something happened," I said and he stared at me confused.

"I wish I could get into that head of yours," he said and groaned.

"Well I'm glad you can't! I need my privacy," I said and he chuckled.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled and in a second she was in the room with us. "Joe's here,"

"WHAT?" I yelled and got out of bed, "what time is it?"

"8 in the morning," Alice said and I stared at her.

"Really?" I asked and ran downstairs.

"Hi," Joe said and I saw he was sitting next to Rosalie.

"Hey, can we talk outside?" I asked walking to get my coat.

"Why? They'll hear us anyway," he said and I put my coat back in the closet.

"Okay," I said feeling uncomfortable.

"Bella, how could you?" he asked.

"How could I? How could you? Angela?" I asked and he understood.

"Okay, we were both wrong, but I don't think we should give it another chance," he said and I understood. We should break up.

"I don't think so either," I said looking down.

"Look, guys, it was a simple mistake, you should ruin an entire relationship!" Alice said and I stared at her.

"Alice, we're just too different, I like Rock he likes…"

"Rock," Joe said and I stared at him.

"Fine, I like vampires he likes…"

"Werewolves," he said and I was happy.

"See we're different," I said and everyone stared at him.

"EWW! You like Werewolves, get out!" Rosalie said pushing him out the door.

"I only like werewolves because I am one," he said and we all stared at him.

A/N: OH! Bet you didn't see that coming! Did you? Can you review and got me to 250?


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

Bella's POV

"WAIT!" Edward said walking to me, "Why can't we smell you then?"

"I use a lot of cologne! You think I want vamps to smell me?" Joe said and I stared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked staring at him.

"You live with vampires! Why should I tell you? You might tell your vampire boyfriend!" he said pointing to Edward.

"He is not my boyfriend! You were!" I said and without looking at him I could feel how hurt Edward was.

"We really are breaking up aren't we?" Joe said changing the subject.

"I don't know," I said and there was a moment of silence then Carlisle broke it.

"Joseph, how long have you been a werewolf?"

"Well I started turning about 2 years ago," he said, "now I'm used to it,"

"That's good, why don't you sit down?" Esme said and Joe walked to the couch and Rose avoided him.

"Rose, babe, don't worry," Emmett said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thanks, Bella, I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Joe said and I shrugged.

"Whatever," I said and looked away.

"Bella, I really am sorry," he said getting up taking my hand in his.

"I know Joe, I'm going to my room," I said and ran upstairs.

Edward's POV

"I know Joe, I'm going to my room," Bella said and ran upstairs. I watched as she slammed her door then looked back at Joe.

"I'll go talk to her," I said and I could feel Joe's eyes on me.

"You took her from me," Joe said and I stared at him.

"No I didn't! It's not my fault she doesn't like you anymore," I said and I saw him start to shake.

"SHUT UP!" Joe yelled and before we knew it there was a wolf standing in front of me mad.

Bella's POV

"SHUT UP!" I heard Joe yell then nothing. I went to my door and opened it to see a wolf in front of Edward.

"What's going on?" I asked and the wolf stared at me. It was Joe.

"Nothing, love," Edward said and I couldn't help feeling great that he called me love. Wolf Joe growled at him, he didn't like it at all.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" I asked and without turning his back to Joe he walked up the stairs to my room.

"What?" he asked when we were in my room.

"What's going on down there?" I asked

"Joe said that I took you away from him," he said and I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You didn't," I said my head resting on his chest. I could feel how tense he was eventually he wrapped his arms around me and eased up.

"Tell him that," he whispered in my hair.

"I will," I said and let go of him and began walking away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"NO!" he said and walked out.

"Edward," I said and he turned to look at me, "never mind,"

"Okay," he said and walked downstairs leaving me alone.

A/N: How was it? I'm sorry if it was bad! I'm having a serious case of writers block for this story! Give me ideas please so this story can continue!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

Bella's POV

"Bella, after everything that's happened, I know this is the wrong time to ask but will you go to prom with me?" Edward asked. We were standing at my locker and Edward was leaning against it.

"Um… Sure," I said and shut my locker. We began walking side by side.

"Why don't we just start dating?" he asked going for my hand.

"Um… I don't know, I mean Joe's still a little…"

"Upset? Mad?" Edward offered words.

"I guess, he's just in a mood and us dating wouldn't help that mood," I said and he nodded.

"We are still going to prom though right?"

"Course!" I said and intertwined our hands. Sure we were acting like a couple but we weren't, "when is it?"

"May 8th," he said and I took out my phone and looked at the date. January 15th.

"Cool, I have enough time to get a dress and everything," I said and he smiled.

"Are we going to color coordinate?" he asked

"NO!" I said and he laughed.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want my date to wear a red, blue, or green tux to prom!"

"TUX?" He yelled and I smiled.

"Yes, I am making you wear a tux," I said and we stopped at my classroom door.

"Fine," he said

"Alice can take me shopping sometime," I said and he nodded.

"Bye," he said and left.

At lunch I walked into the cafeteria and saw Alice waving at me. Joe was next to her laughing. Edward was nowhere in sighed.

"Hey," I said when I walked over.

"Hey, sit down!" Joe said grabbing my hand and pulling me down next to him.

"Alice, can we go prom dress shopping soon?" I asked and she nearly jumped out of her seat. She would have if the whole cafeteria hadn't been there.

"YES!!! YES!!! YES!!!" she said

"Awesome,"

"Who are you going with?" Joe asked

"Edward, he asked me and I thought it would be fun," I said and he nodded.

"So why are you two over here? I mean I thought vampires didn't like werewolves and vice versa," I said and both nodded.

"But we were talking about something," Alice said, "important,"

"Like what?"

"Nothing you need to be involved in," Edward said coming up behind me.

"Excuse me? I live with vampires, I dated a werewolf, I'm already involved," I said and he nodded.

"We'll tell you at home," he said then looked at Alice.

"You ready?" Alice asked him.

"Where are you going?" I asked as Alice got up and stood next to Edward.

"Hunting, we'll pick you up after school," Edward said and touched my cheek slightly before leaving.

"You really like living with them?" Joe asked once they were gone.

"Yeah, I love it," I said and Joe sighed and leaned back against his chair.

"Why?"

"I don't know…" I said trailing off.

"Bella, does it have to do with your fascination for Edward?"

"It's not a fascination! I like him," I said, "I have since I first saw him,"

"So why did you date me?" he asked and I could see he was hurt.

"Joe, you're adorable, but I realized you're more like a brother to me,"

"That's cool," he said and ate the lunch then looked at me, "you not eating?"

"No, I'm not hungry," I said and he nodded.

"That's fine," he said and we were both looking down when someone came over to us.

"Bella? Is that you?"

A/N: How was it? Any thoughts on who's talking to Bella? I'll give you a hint, she's been in the story before! So reviews? Get me to 280?


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

"Yeah," I said turning to a girl with black hair that looked strangely familiar.

"I'm Bonnie, from the orphanage," she said and I smiled.

"How have you been?" I asked getting up and giving her a hug.

"Great! This great family adopted me! I have two brothers and one sister, what about you?"

"Um… I have two brothers, two sisters, and a great mom and dad,"

"You forgot a brother!" Joe said

"No I didn't," I said turning to look at him.

"Edward,"

"He's almost my boyfriend, I'm not saying he's my adopted brother!"

"EWWW!!!" Bonnie said then I saw Edward behind her.

"I'll be back," I said and ran off towards him, "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you something," he said and grabbed my hands.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to date if we're living in the same house," he said with serious looks in his eyes.

"Then what do we do?"

"Find another place for you to live," he said simply.

"But where? I'm not living with Joe!" I said and he nodded grabbing my hand and pulling me over to Bonnie and Joe.

"Hey, Edward!" Joe said with fake sarcasm and Bonnie stared at him.

"Hello, I'm Edward," Edward said to Bonnie polite as always.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie, I knew Bella at the orphanage," Bonnie said and shook Edward's hand.

"That's good," he said and turned to Joe, "Do you know anyone Bella could live with?"

"Me!" Joe said and I glared at him.

"No, I'm not moving in with you!" I said

"How about me? My mom wouldn't mind, I have two brothers, and one sister!" Bonnie said and Edward nodded.

"That's great," he said

"Why can't she live with a bunch of va…"

"Very nice people? Because Edward said it wouldn't feel right dating with me living in the same house," I said and sighed when I caught his mistake.

"Oh, right!" Joe said suddenly remembering Bonnie was there.

"Well, let me call my mom and see if it's okay!" she said and pulled her cell phone out and walked away.

"Joe! You can't say vampire!" I said and slapped him.

"I'm sorry it was a slip up!" he said and a minute later Bonnie came up with a huge smile on her face.

"Mom said you could stay with us, she's going to go to the orphanage and have them switch guardians, my mom and dad will be your mom and dad," Bonnie said and I nodded.

"Okay, does Carlisle and Esme know?" I asked and Edward nodded.

"Of course, they understand, Emmett's sad and…" I knew what he was going to say.

"Alice is going to miss playing Bella Barbie isn't she?"

"Yes, she'll torture someone else," he said and I nodded.

"Okay, well can you pack up my stuff for me? I don't trust Alice doing it," I said and he nodded.

"Yeah I don't blame you," he said and looked at Joe and Bonnie staring at us, "come with me," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me away from them.

"What?" I asked when we were away from everyone's sight.

"I didn't want to do something in front of Joe, he'd kill me!" he said and I didn't like the thought of that.

"Well what did you want to do?" I asked staring at him.

"This," he said and kissed me. This kiss was so deep it blew all the kisses Joe had given me away.

A/N: How was it? Reviews? Get me to 280?


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

"Bye," I said giving Edward a hug and grabbing my suitcase.

"Bella, this is for the best," he said putting his hands on my cheeks.

"I know, I just never thought how weird it would be, would you tell Ellen where I am if she comes," I said and he nodded.

"Of course," he said and kissed me quickly.

"You'll come see me tonight right?"

"Bella, don't worry," he said and went to Bonnie's parent's car and opened the door.

"I'm not worried, I just…" I trailed off and looked at the house, "I'm going to miss it here,"

"Well, just be glad Emmett's away hunting," he said and only I knew the alternative meaning of that.

"He'd kill me if he realized I was leaving,"

"He'll torment you at school," he said and I laughed. I leaned in and kissed him quickly then turned and got in the car. With the window rolled up I waved at him and watched as he got smaller and smaller.

"Bella, you will love living with us!" Mrs. Manny said. She was a plump woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"How old are you Bella?" Mr. Manny asked. He was a tall skinny man who was starting to lose his hair.

"Um… I'm 15," I said and they both nodded.

"We have two boys, Matthew, and Isaiah, and one other daughter besides Bonnie, her name is Amanda," Mrs. Manny said and I sighed.

"How old are they?" I asked and Mrs. Manny laughed.

"Matthew and Isaiah are twins, they are both 18, and Amanda is 12," she said and I nodded.

"Will they like me?"

"Of course, no worries," she said and looked back at me smiling.

"Okay," I said and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Welcome to you're new home!" Mrs. Manny said with excitement. She had grabbed the excitement that I had lacked.

"The Cullen's home, my old home, those two places will always be home to me," I thought and looked at a little white house with white shutters and a brown roof. Not a good combo.

"Mattie! Isaiah! Come down here!!" Mrs. Manny yelled shutting the door. Soon I saw two boys in polo shirts and cackeys coming down the stairs.

"Yes mom?" one of the twins asked and stared at my luggage and me.

"This is Bella Swan, or Cullen? What's your last name?" Mrs. Manny asked her arm around me.

"Swan," I said

"Well this is Bella Swan, you're new sister, I expect both of you to make her feel at home!" she said and head off.

"Well, I'm Matthew, but you can call me Mattie," the taller blonde one said. I shook his hand and felt how strong he was.

"I'm Isaiah," the shorter blonde said. He had baby blue eyes where as Mattie had eyes like the sea after a storm.

"BELLA!" I looked up and saw Bonnie running down the stairs. She was a mini Alice.

"Hey," I said and she hugged me then grabbed my stuff.

"Come on, we're rooming together," she said and pulled me upstairs.

"We are?" I said depressed and she nodded.

"Why is something wrong with that?" she asked and I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Not at all," I lied and she nodded.

"Good, okay," she said pushing the door open to a room with two beds in it. "So, that's you're bed! This is going to be like a sleepover for life!" Yep, defiantly a mini Alice.

"Cool, I'll just put my stuff away and take a shower then…" I trailed off and she smiled.

"Well I'm glad you're here!" she said and I saw she genuinely meant it.

"Me too, I think I'm going to go outside for a few," I said and she nodded. I ran downstairs and outside. I looked at the field next to the house; it was full of flowers.

"Have I seen you somewhere before stranger?" I heard a voice say and I saw Joe.

"Hey! Did you move?" I asked

"Yeah, living with my aunt right next door, I forgot you were going to ruin this neighborhood!" he laughed and I slapped him.

"So what are we friends now? You don't have a problem with Edward and I dating do you?" I asked and he stared at me.

"Nah, Bella when I see you two together, I see a connection that was never there with us," he said and pulled me down onto the house's front steps.

"Thank you, Joe, thanks," I said and put my head on his shoulder, "you'll always be my friend!"

"I hope so!" he laughed and we sat there like that until it was time for dinner. I went in and smiled. My ex and I were friends and I was going to prom with my boyfriend.

"Edward," I said in a whisper, "I'm going to prom with Edward, this is unreal," I said and smiled at my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"Yes you are," I turned and saw Edward outside the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I asked slapping him.

"You're dad let me in," he said and I sighed.

"He's not my dad," I said and he nodded.

"Okay fair enough, come here," he said and pulled me to him. My arms circling around his waist.

"Stay for dinner?" I asked and he nodded.

"Anything for you," he said kissing the top of my head. We headed down to dinner and I was nervous and glad to have Edward next to me. It would make it easier.

A/N: How was it? Reviews? I'm almost to 300!!! Get me to 290? I recommend a song All I Need by Within Temptation. Anyone watch Vampire Diaries? Besides RosieRathbone!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22

I squeezed Edward's hand under the table and stared at him and saw he was staring at me too.

"So, Bella, tell us about yourself," Mrs. Manny said breaking me out of my trance.

"Well, last year my parents died in a car accident and my brother and sister…" what could I say about my brother and sister? That they were vampires?

"What about them dear?" Mrs. Manny asked adding dear at the end, which made me think of Esme.

"Um… I don't know where they are," I said which wasn't entirely a lie because I didn't know where they were.

"Oh, what about the rest of your life?"

"Um… I went to the orphanage, Bonnie and I were room mates along with two other girls who hated me and then the Cullen's adopted me and I've lived there before now," I said and they all nodded.

"Edward, tell us about yourself, I mean if you're going to date our daughter…"

"I'm not your daughter," I said looking down. Edward grabbed my and squeezed it.

"What was that Bella?" Mr. Manny asked staring at me. His fork halfway to his mouth.

"I'm sorry Mr. Manny, you said our daughter, I'm not your daughter," I said and they both nodded.

"Of course Bella, that was wrong of us to say that, I'm sorry," Mr. Manny said with a smile that showed he was truly sorry.

"No I overreacted, I'm sorry," I said and they nodded.

"Okay, Edward tell us about yourself," Mr. Manny said and Edward nodded.

"Well sir, I'm a junior at high school," Edward said and I looked up at him, "My dad is Carlisle Cullen, he's a doctor at the hospital and my mom Esme Cullen is a designer I guess you could say, she stays at home but she's always renovating the house,"

"That sounds like my wife!" Mr. Manny laughed easing the tension that I felt.

"Well, I have two brothers and two sisters," he said, "all adopted," he looked at me and smiled a smile that said everything's okay calm down.

"I'll get it," I said when the phone rang.

"I'll come with you," Edward said following me out.

"Hello?" I asked when I answered the phone, "hello?" I asked again when there was no reply. I hung up and shrugged.

"Who was it?" Edward asked leaning against the wall.

"No one answered, oh well," I said and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey, why don't we go see a movie tomorrow night? Maybe even get others to go," he asked placing each hand on the side of my face.

"You mean like a double date?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, it'd be a chance to do something normal," he said

"Normal?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, please?" he begged.

"Fine, let's do it," I said and kissed him tenderly.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," I looked to the left and saw Mattie standing there.

"Sorry, about that Mattie," I said and felt embarrassed.

"It's fine, dad just asked me to see what was taking so long," he said and I nodded, "who called?"

"I don't know, no one answered," I said and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I bet it was my girlfriend, she doesn't know you're part of the family, I'll call her back," he said and reached for the phone.  
"You have a girlfriend?" I asked and he nodded.

"No," Edward said knowing what I was thinking.

"Let me talk to you in private," I said pulling Edward outside.

"You're dad doesn't like this," he said pulling me down on the front step.

"He's not my dad," I said and laid down my head down on his shoulder.

"Why did you want to talk out here?" he asked intertwining our hands then looking down at them.

"I thought you couldn't read my thoughts," I said and he nodded.

"I can't," he said

"Then how did you know I wanted Mattie to go with us?" I asked and he shrugged.

"It wasn't that hard Bella, I know you," he said, "I guess he can go,"

"Great! Maybe Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie! OH! Set Bonnie up with Joe!" I said and he laughed.

"Okay, well I have to go hunting, I'll see you tomorrow at school," he said and kissed me before heading off.

"Bye," I said and started heading in but paused to look at the land beside the house. For some odd reason it felt like I was being watched.

"It was my girlfriend, I explained everything," Mattie said when I walked in.

"That's good, hey do you want to go on a date with me and Edward? his brother and sisters are going, and I'm going to see if Bonnie wants to go with a friend of mine," I said and he nodded.

"Yeah sure! What are we going to do?"

"Watch a movie! I don't know what yet! But we'll probably rent something and watch it somewhere,"

"We have to watch it here, dad won't let both you and Bonnie go out," he said, "and plus he wants to meet Edward's family, so tell him to bring his mom and dad,"

"Will do," I said and headed off.

A/N: How was it? You should get me to 300!!! Please? Please? I will love all of ya'll forever!!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23

"So… I talked to Mattie and he said that we'd have to watch a movie at my house because Mr. Manny wants to meet your whole family including your parents," I said entwining our hands.

"Okay, I got a movie for tonight, did you talk to Joe yet?" Edward asked as we sat in our seats for first period.

"Not yet, I will at lunch, what movie did you get?"

"The proposal, Alice made me get a romantic comedy," he said and I could tell he was dreading it.

"Aww! I'm sorry," I said and messed with his hair.

"Ok class! Today we will be watching a video!" the teacher said and I saw Edward smile.

"What?" I whispered and he shook his head and grabbed my hand and put it on top of the table.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan," the teacher said addressing to the fact that Edward's arm was around my shoulder.

"Sorry," Edward said and took his arm away.

"Now, let's return to the video," the teacher said and I held back a laugh.

"I can't believe that happened!" Edward said when we were walking out.

"I can, I saw it coming from the moment you put your arm there!" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"You a little Alice now?"

"NO!" I shouted and jumped when Alice appeared behind me.

"What would be so bad about that?" she asked and I hit Edward.

"You knew she was there!" I said and he nodded.

"Sorry, she was thinking about making us watch another movie tonight," he said defending himself.

"Alice, one Alice is enough for this world!" I said and she nodded.

"I'll let that go by… this time," she said and I hugged her.

"Thanks Alice!" I said and we walked off.

"So… we'll be at your house right after school,"

"Right after?"

"YES! Friends are coming later tonight," Alice said.

"Friends?"

"The Denali coven," Edward said and I nodded.

"How long are they staying?" I asked as we got to my locker.

"I don't know, they may stay,"

"Like for good?" I asked and Edward nodded. I turned to Alice; "This is what you were talking to Joe about the other day right?"

"Yeah," Alice admitted and I sighed.

"They going to live in the same house if they stay?" I asked and Edward nodded once more.

"If they don't they'll live close to us," he said and I nodded.

"What about James and Victoria?"

"Oh, speaking of James! They'll be a surprise for you tonight!" she said and I understand.

"Ellen can't show up at the Manny's house!" I said and Alice was confused.

"Haven't you seen how it's going to go?" I asked and she shook her head, "why not?"

"I guess I never told you but I can't see anything when the wolf's around," Alice said and I nodded, "why can't Ellen show up?"

"Because I told the Manny's that Ellen and James were both dead," I said and Alice nodded.

"No, actually you told them that you didn't know where they were," Edward said and I stared at him.

"It was implied," I said and he laughed.

"Sure it was, love," there was that word again.

"It was," I said and grabbed his hand and we walked away leaving Alice behind.

"Hey sis!" I turned and saw Mattie.

"Hey Mattie," I said and gave him a hug.

"Hey, we still on for tonight?" he asked looking at both Edward and me.

"Yeah absolutely, Eddie already got a movie," I said wrapped my arms around his waist and hugging him.

"Edward," he said and I laughed.

"What movie did you get?" Mattie asked him.

"I had to get The Proposal, my sister wanted to watch a romantic comedy!" he said and I nodded.

"So your girlfriend able to come?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, she's home schooled, she's excited to meet you," he said and I smiled.

"Me?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well I have to get to class, bye Bella, see you Matthew," Edward said and kissed me before heading off.

"He really likes you doesn't he?" Mattie asked and I nodded.

"I hope so," I said and Mattie laughed.

"What class you have?"

"Oh English," I said and he nodded.

"My class is in the opposite direction," he laughed and sighed, "see ya," he said and walked off.

After English I walked to lunch and sat next to Joe and smiled.

"Hi handsome!" I said catching him before he started to eat his hamburger.

"What do you want?" he asked staring at me. I glanced over at the Cullens and saw Edward staring at my ex and me.

"A favor," I said and he nodded.

"What kind of favor?"

"Date my adopted sister, or just go on a date with her," I said and he nodded.

"I'm listening, so are they by the way," he said motioning to Edward and everyone else.

"I know, vampires are nosy little creatures," I said and we both laughed.

"Nice one," he said and I smiled, "anyone favor?"

"Oh right, well Edward wanted to go on a double date which turned into like a five person double date!" I said and explained everything.

"I'll do it, shouldn't I meet her?" he said and I nodded.

"Fine!" I said and looked for Bonnie and found her sitting by herself, "come with me," I said pulling him to where she was.

"Bella, you are?" she asked pointing to Joe.

"This is Joe, I was wondering something, would you two go on a date tonight? I mean it's not really a date it's a movie night Edward wanted to do tonight and Mattie said that Mr. Manny wouldn't let us do it anywhere else, plus he wants to meet Edward's parents,"

"So you want me to date Joe?" she asked looking him over.

"Not exactly dating him, just one date, ya'll can date all you want after that," I said and they both nodded.

"You got a deal!" they said together and laughed.

"Well that's great, I'm going to go sit with my boyfriend," I said and began walking away then remembered, "oh by the way it's going to happen right after school because Edward has friends visiting tonight,"

"Okay!" Bonnie said and I sighed as Joe sat down and they began talking.

"Everything's set for tonight!" I said and kissed Edward's cheek, "I love you,"

"I love you too," he said and Emmett gagged.

"So much sappiness going around! Bella leave this table, actually you two excuse yourselves!" he said and I couldn't help but laugh, "You find that funny?"

"No," I lied and he got up and came behind me, "what are you doing?"

"Taking out the human," he said and picked me up and took me outside.

"That was uncalled for!" I said when I was on the ground.

A/N: I know that ending had nothing to do with this story just thought I'd add something funny! So this is the longest chapter I think I've written, so reviews? Get me to 310? Please I wanna break that 300 mark!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24

"I'll drive Bella home," Edward said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Okay, we'll go pick Carlisle and Esme up and be over there soon," Alice said giving me a hug and walking off.

"Ready?" Edward asked grabbing my hand and pulling me to his car.

"Absolutely!" I said and got in. The ride home was quiet and I couldn't help but wonder about the friends coming to visit.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked noting my silence.

"Um… I was thinking about those friends coming to visit, will I meet them?"

"Most likely," he said glancing at me and smiling.

"Good," I said making him laugh. We drove up to my house and I saw Bonnie and Isaiah talking on the porch, "hey!" I called to them when we drove up.

"Hey! Joe's going to be here in a few, and Mattie's girlfriend will be here in about 10 minutes," Bonnie said and I smiled.

"Great! The Cullen's are coming, they went to pick Esme and Carlisle up," I said and she nodded.

"Isaiah's going to have a date too!!" Bonnie said poking him.

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"Mattie's girlfriend's sister," Bonnie said and I smiled.

"Great! I heard The Proposal is a really good movie!" I said and sat down next to Edward on the porch swing.

"I was forced to get it," he said and Bonnie nodded.

"Oh, there's Joe!!" she said and ran to him and hugged him.

"You know suddenly the air stinks," Edward said and I slapped him.

"Hey Bella!" Joe said and gave me a hug.

"Hey!" I said smiling at him.

"Hey, Eddie!" Joe said laughing and Edward growled.

"Why did you growl?" Isaiah asked suddenly staring at my boyfriend very strangely

"It's just something he does, but I love him for it!" I said kissing him on the cheek.

"BELLA!" I looked up and saw Alice running to me.

"Hey," I said and hugged her.

"I have to take you shopping for Prom!!!" Alice squealed and I had completely forgotten about prom.

"What is today?" I asked

"The 15th of February," Bonnie said and I looked at Alice.

"Can we go this weekend?" I asked her and she nodded, "at least I already have a date," I said and kissed Edward.

"I'm paying for your ticket," he said and I looked at him.

"How much is it?"

"It'll be…" he coughed the price, "$50,"

"What? I missed that," I said and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him.

"$50!" He yelled and I laughed.

"That's way to expensive,"

"No it's not!" he said and kissed me tenderly.

"GET A ROOM!" I looked up and saw Emmett there.

"EMMETT!" I shouted and hugged him.

"Hey there squirt!" Emmett said and picked me up and spun me around.

"Hey Bella!" I looked and saw Esme smiling that motherly smile.

"Hi, Esme," I said and hugged her.

"How are you doing dear?"

"I'm doing good," I said and saw Carlisle behind her, "hi Carlisle,"

"Hello Bella," he said and gave me a fatherly hug.

"How's everything going at the hospital?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"It's going good, are your parents here?" he asked and I nodded.

"But they aren't my parents," I said and he nodded. I walked in and saw Mr. Manny on the couch reading the paper. Something my dad would have done.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme," Carlisle said shaking Mr. Manny's hand.

"Hi, I'm Don Manny, my wife Lucy Manny is in the kitchen," Mr. Manny said, "Please sit down! Edward said you're a doctor,"

"Yes, I work at the hospital," Carlisle said and Mr. Manny nodded.

"Well that's interesting, I'm just a restaurant owner," he said and smiled, "but my wife she's in the police,"

"Really? Bella, wasn't your dad a policeman?" Carlisle asked and I nodded sadly.

"What was his name?" Mr. Manny asked

"Charlie Swan," I said and Mr. Manny let out a sharp gasp.

"That was your dad?"

"Yes," I said and felt a tear trying to escape.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said and everyone was at a loss for words.

"HI!!" I looked and saw Joe walking in with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Joe!" I said and saw Bonnie give him a hug.

"WOW!" I said and suddenly realized I hadn't set them up.

"Bella, go outside," Joe said his arm around Bonnie's waist.

"Okay," I said and walked out and sat down on the porch swing.

"Hello Bella," I looked up and saw James right in front of me.

A/N: How was it? Reviews? Get me to 320?


	25. Maybe last chapter

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

_**Listen to the House that Built Me whle reading this chapter! Please!**_

Chapter 25

"James," I said and saw his eyes were blood red.

"You would never believe that I found a mate, oh wait! You know about mate's already because apparently you're Edward's!" he said and he looked at me with disgust.

"James it's not my fault," I said and he grabbed my hand, "LET ME GO!" I yelled and saw Edward run out.

"What are you doing here?" he asked stepping closer to me but not pulling me out of James's grip.

"Wow! Boyfriend comes to save the day! We need a trumpet," James said and sighed.

"Shut up!" I said and he stared at me.

"You know I wouldn't be so brave! I'm way stronger than you are! I could break your arm," James threatened and pushed me in front of him and down the steps and into the wooded area next to the house, "CULLEN! COME ON!" James yelled and reluctantly Edward walked down and followed us. For once I wished Edward could read my mind.

"So… James, what are you going to do with Bella?" Edward asked and James stopped and looked at him.

"None of your business,"

"Well could you do this quick? We have to get back and watch a movie with everyone else!" I said and smiled.

"Why did mom and dad pick you as the favorite child?"

"I was the favorite?" I asked suddenly becoming serious.

"Of course you were, why do you think when you asked for something you got it immediately, if you wanted a pony you could have gotten one," he said glaring at me and I sighed. He was right. I really had gotten everything I asked for.

"I'm sorry, but that wasn't my fault," I said suddenly feeling helpless.

"But it was! You were the baby! You were the last born!" he said and I shook my head.

"That wasn't my fault!" I yelled and felt like slapping him.

"Hey Eddie! Watch your girlfriend go quickly," James said and raised his hand. I glanced back at Edward.

"I love you," I said and saw him looking hopeless. Everything after that past in a blur. I saw Edward get in front of me and I saw James fall to the ground.

"Bella!" I looked back and saw Joe running to me. I motioned for him to stop.

"Joe," I said and saw a stake in James's heart.

"Bella, I'm sorry, he was going to kill you, he had to die," Edward said walking over to me and putting his arms around me.

"I understand," I said and started crying.

"Go ahead and cry, love," he said and let me cry into his shoulder. About 30 minutes later we walked back and I felt numb. Edward's arm was around my waist and when we walked up to the porch Alice was waiting for us.

"What happened?" she asked hugging me.

"I killed James," Edward said and I saw how sorry he looked.

"It had to be done," I said and kissed him lightly.

"Guys come on! The movies already started!" Bonnie yelled and I looked at Edward.

"I need to do something," I said and he nodded.

"What is it?"

"Drive me somewhere?" I asked and again he nodded.

"Alice, tell them we're skipping out, Bella needs me to take her somewhere," Edward said and Alice smiled.

"Of course," she said and bounced back in. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him towards his car.

"Where are we going?" he asked

"My old house, I need to say goodbye," I said and he nodded and drove off.

I arrived at my old house and saw someone new lived here.

"You sure you want to do this?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"I have to," I said and got out. I stepped up the door and knocked. A woman about 25 opened the door.

"May I help you?" she asked staring at me.

"I'm Isabella Swan, I lived here, I didn't get to say goodbye, and I was wondering if I could look around at it," I said and she smiled.

"Of course," she said and I looked down at the steps and saw two tiny handprints. I paused and stared at them.

Flashback

"Bella! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" James yelled as I dipped my tiny hands into the paint.

"This is my signature!" I said and put my hands on the wooded steps. I let them sit for 5 minutes then picked them up and saw handprints.

End of Flashback

"Those are my handprints," I said and she smiled.

"Wonder who put those there, come on in," she said and I walked in and saw the stairs James had chased Ellen on. I walked up the steps touching every little thing.

"I learned how to play guitar in that room right there," I said pointing to it and she smiled.

"You can go in," she said and followed me in. I saw the tree outside my window that my beagle Tucker was buried under.

Flashback

"Tucker was the best dog in the world!" I said and felt a tear escape my eyes.

"Yes he was, he was old too!" my dad said and I nodded.

"But he acted young," I said and saw James and Ellen starting to crying too. We were dressed in black and were mourning my dog.

End of Flashback

"I was 5 when we moved into this house," I said and felt like crying, "My mom read the paper everyday in search of our perfect house,"

"Why did you move?" the woman asked and I stared at her.

"A car accident, my mom and dad were killed my sister is missing, well I know where she is but no one else does, so she's declared missing, and my brother just died," I said

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know, you're welcome to come back anytime," the woman said and I nodded.

"Thank you," I said and walked out. Feeling complete. I had said goodbye I could now move on.

A/N: How was it? I'm thinking this is the last chapter, so get me to 340?


	26. Prom: Last chapter

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26: Prom

"ALICE!" I yelled down the stairs when I saw her enter.

"Bella! We have 2 hours to get you ready!" she said and pushed me into my room. After much pleading Bonnie and me had finally gotten separate rooms. Only because Mattie and Isaiah went to college. And we had two extra rooms now.

"You have my dress?" I asked and she nodded and helped up a blue dress.

"Edward said he loves it!" Alice said and I smiled.

"Thank you so much Alice!" I said and hugged her.

"Hey girls," my mom said walking in.

"Hi mom!" I said at the same time Alice said,

"Hi Mrs. Manny!"

"How are you doing?" she asked and Alice and I broke out laughing for no reason.

"We're doing good!" Alice said then looked at the dress, "look at this dress! Is it not perfect for Bella?" Alice jumped up and le my mom finger the material.

"It's beautiful Bella," My mom said and I smiled.

"Thank you!" I said and Alice smiled.

"Now, we have to get to work, Edward's going to pick you up in two hours!" Alice said and grabbed her make up bag.

"Really Alice?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well I'm going to leave you two alone," my mom said and exited the room.

"Let's start with your hair! How do you want it?" Alice said and handed me a magazine with hairstyles in it.

"I don't know! Alice I'm only 15 how should I know!" I yelled and Alice hugged me.

"Okay, here it is," she said and pointed to a picture that showed a picture of a woman with brown hair with highlights and I loved the way her hair was fixed. "Let's get started!" She began playing with my hair and fixing it in ways I had never seen before.

"I am done!" she said an hour later and smiled, "I did good!"

"Thanks Alice!" I said and grabbed my dress, "let me go get changed then we can do my make up,"

"GREAT!" Alice said and I ran into the bathroom and changed out of my jeans and horrible t-shirt and into a perfect blue dress.

"You look great," Bonnie said when I walked out.

"Thanks," I said and she smiled at me.

"You're lucky to have Edward," she said and I sighed.

"I know that," I said and walked back to Alice who was reading a fashion magazine on my bed.

"WOW!" Alice said and grabbed my phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked and she smiled.

"Taking a picture," she said and I heard the camera go off.

"Now let's do my make up," I said and sat down.

"Okay," she said and got started. What seemed like 30 minutes was actually an hour.

"BELLA! EDWARD'S HERE!" Bonnie yelled and I heard her giggle fiercely. It was no secret she had a crush on him.

"Hey," I said walking down the stairs and hoping I didn't trip.

"Wow," Edward said staring at me.

"Wow to yourself," I said staring at him. He grabbed my hand when I got down to him and pulled me to him and kissed my cheek.

"Let me get a picture," my mom said coming downstairs with a camera. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and I smiled only because I knew I was so lucky.

"Let's go," Edward said and pulled me out to where I expected his Volvo to be but instead I saw a limo.

"What? Why?" I asked and he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Because it's prom, I only want the best for you," he said and my mom screamed when she saw it.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" my mom said and I heard something drop. I was to stunned to around but I was hoping it wasn't my mom or the camera.

"Wow," Bonnie said and I knew my whole family was stunned.

"Well, we have to go," Edward said and grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the limo.

"I can't believe you did this," I said climbing in and saw we weren't the only ones in there.

"Well I wanted to get to know you and sitting in Edward's Volvo didn't seem like a good idea," A woman said.

"Bella this is Tanya, Tanya, Bella," Edward said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh I remember him talking about you, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said and smiled.

"Who are you going to prom with?" I asked her and she stared at Edward.

"She's not going to prom," Edward said and I nodded.

"Okay, what's she doing here then?" I asked and Edward pulled my head to his shoulder.

"Calm down, love," he said and I sighed, "we're dropping her off at the house,"

"Don't worry, I won't ruin your night," Tanya laughed and I sighed.

"After prom we're going hang out with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie," Edward said and Tanya cleared her throat, "and Tanya,"

"Okay!" I said and soon the limo came to a stop and Tanya gave Edward a kiss on the cheek before jumping out.

"Really?" I asked and he laughed and kissed me tenderly.

"I love you," he said and I smiled and felt like melting in his arms.

"I love you too!" I said and kissed his cheek.

We pulled up to the resort where the prom was being held and got out after the driver opened the door for us.

"Thank you," I told the driver and waited for Edward. Once he was out he grabbed my hand and we walked forward all the juniors and seniors staring at a junior with a freshman.

"Smile," I heard someone say and I did as I was told.

"Why do we have to do this?" I asked and Edward laughed.

"Because I wanted you to go with me," he said and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I can't dance, all I can do is sit down and drink the refreshments," I said and he sighed.

"Come on," he said and pulled me to the dance floor.

"BELLA!" I looked up and saw Alice waving at me. How did she have time to get ready after helping me?

"Hey," I said waving back then turning my attention to Edward, "why me?"

"What?"

"Why me? Why not take someone like Tanya to prom? It's obvious she likes you," I said my hands around his neck and his hands on my waist. We were dancing to the song so close.

"Because I love you, not Tanya, she's a friend, a good friend but I don't love her, she knows that, she tries to get me to love her even though she knows its hopeless." Edward said and I nodded and put my head on his shoulder.

"BELLA!" I looked up and saw Ellen waving at me.

"Ellen?" I asked and she smiled.

"Go ahead," Edward said letting go of me but I didn't want to let go of him.

"No," I said and we went back to dancing.

After prom was over we hung out with Ellen and told her about James and I told her about the house.

"Wow," she said and I smiled.

"But I'm okay with everything now," I said and she nodded.

"Me too," she said and hugged me.

"It's 10:30," Edward said and I smiled.

"I have to get home," I said getting up and Edward grabbed my hand.

"Bye," Alice said and hugged me.

"Bye Alice, thanks for everything," I said and Edward led me out to his Volvo. We pulled up to my house and I saw the living room lights still on.

"Daddy waited up for me," I said and Edward pulled to a stop and got out and opened my door.

"I had a wonderful time," Edward said as we walked up.

"Me too," I said and we paused at the door.

"I love you," Edward said for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"I love you too," I repeated and kissed him and the kiss got deeper until my dad came out and stared at us.

"It's late," he said and Edward had his hand on my cheek.

"Hi," I said and sighed, "good night," I told Edward and went in and was happy. Everything was finally right.

A/N: That is the last chapter! Reviews get me to 340?


End file.
